1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a device for bonding a window and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same, and more particularly, to a device and a method for attaching a window member to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of display devices, e.g., an organic light emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, have been used in monitors of a computer, a portable terminal, and various kinds of information apparatuses. In the display devices, a window for protecting a display panel is attached to the display panel displaying images, e.g., in a direction in which the images are output.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.